1 Hour
by Wolfangel33
Summary: 20, 19, 18, 17, 16 ... He pressed a few buttons. 10, 9, 8, 7 ... I started to panic.


1 Hour

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **This is a one-shot story requested by retro mania, based around Mona Lisa. This is a 1987 turtles fanfic and it's the first one I've written so apologize if it's not very good. Although I'm only a teenager I have watched all 2012 and 2003 shows and watched up to season 5 in the 1987 series, so the story won't be inexperienced I hope you enjoy this one-shot story.**_

 _Mona Lisa's POV_

I looked into the mirror for the fifth time that day. _Still a mutant. I miss my old life, I wasn't an outcast to society then._

"It's ready!" Donatello shouted. I walked out of my room, curiosity taking over.

"What's ready?" I asked.

"The retro-mutagen." He said excitedly; my eyes widened.

"You mean … I could-" I started.

"Wait. Don't get your hopes up, it will only last one hour. I haven't perfected it yet." Donatello explained.

"Oh, okay. Will it hurt?" I asked, fearfully.

"It shouldn't do." Donatello answered. A smile lit my face.

"Then I don't care how long I get. At least I'll have my life back long enough to see my friends and family." I stated. "I'm ready."

Donatello got the canister of blue retro-mutagen and poured it over my head. I felt myself begin to change. And when the weird feeling passed, I opened my eyes once again. I had my pink high heels on and my pink dress too. A golden necklace hung around my neck and golden bracelets were bound round my wrists. My pink headpin was still in the same place as before, but my pink scarf was gone and golden earrings were placed in my ears. My human form was back once again. I squealed in happiness and hugged Donatello.

"Wait. Where are the others?" I asked.

"They went out for a run through the sewers." Donatello replied.

"Well, when they get back, tell them what happened. I'll be back in one hour." I left

0000000000

"Ah, my old college." I said as I looked at the building before me. I made my way inside. _I can't wait to see Lizzy and Tyler again._

Once I entered, I walked towards our old lab; in hopes that my friends were there. _See, lucky human; unlucky mutant._ There, working on some sort of chemical, were my old friends. I called out to them and they turned around. Their eyes widened in shock and they ran towards me, capturing me in a hug.

"Mona, where have you been?" Lizzy asked as she drew away from the hug.

"Long story, I've only got one hour before I leave again through." I explained.

"Why?" Tyler asked, puzzled. "You just got back."

"Top secret and difficult to explain." I answered.

"Well, as much as I'd like to, we don't need to know anyway. What's important is that you're back." Lizzy stated.

"So, anything happen while I was gone." I asked as I examined their experiment.

"Yeah … me and Lizzy are dating." Tyler said as they put an arm around each other.

"About time." I complained.

"What … you're not surprised?" Lizzy asked.

"Nope, it was obvious you two liked each other. Took you long enough to realise, though." I replied. "So, what are you working on?"

"It's a powerful gasoline that's going to be used for bigger and more powerful cars." Tyler explained. "It's almost completed, though, we just have to make a few changes."

"Cool." I said.

"We're gonna get some food. When we're back we can catch up while we eat the food. Back in a minute." Lizzy decided.

"Bye." Tyler added. They both left the room.

 _I missed this place, so many memories. I remember one time-_ my thoughts were interrupted when a loud blaring noise erupted from the speakers. Suddenly two familiar people bashed the door open. Shredder and Krang.

"Shredder, grab the gasoline and let's go already!" Krang ordered. Shredder stalked over to the experiment and studied it for a minute. He grabbed the metal container and looked towards me.

"What about the girl?" He asked.

"Grab her too. She could be of some use to us." Krang replied. As Shredder came towards me, I made a break for it and darted out the door. Nut just before I made it into the corridor, something slimy caught my arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" Krang said. He turned me around so I faced him. I lifted my leg to kick him, but he grabbed that too.

"Let's go!" Shredder ordered.

0000000000

 _(Technodrome)_

 _15 minutes left, it took 20 minutes just to get here. And now I only have 15 minutes left. What happened to that whole hour I was gonna spend with my family and friends. I was really looking forward to seeing my mum and dad and younger brother._

There was a shackle clamped around my left wrist which kept me chained to the wall. I was in a big room with a giant screen at the front and a bunch of control panels next to it. Shredder entered followed by Krang.

"What am I doing here!?" I snapped.

"Feisty aren't you?" Shredder teased.

"Unchain me and you'll see how feisty I can get, when I kick you're a-" I threatened.

"You are in our territory." Shredder started, completely ignoring my threat. "And as long as you remain here you obey me and Krang."

"One: You still haven't answered my first question and two: Why do you need the gasoline?" I asked, trying to calm myself down.

"Well how else are we going to move this thing?" Krang replied.

"Well then, to repeat, why do you need me? You have the gasoline what possible use could I be to you?" I said, still annoyed that they hadn't answered my first question.

"Well someone has to finish off the experiment." Krang answered.

"So get to work." Shredder sneered.

"No." I stated.

"Excuse me?" Shredder snarled and leaned in close to me.

"I'm not gonna do it." I said. He stalked towards me.

"You will do it." Shredder growled.

0000000000

 _In eleven minutes, I'll be a mutant again, it'll take 10 minutes to finish the gasoline._

"Shredder! I'll do it!" I shouted, he turned away from the screen to face me.

"Nice to see you're finally co-operating." Shredder said and took the shackle off my wrist.

 _Here we go._ I started to get to work on making the chemical. I added a red liquid to the gasoline making it cool down. _That's too cold! No, no, no! I forgot about the side effects, I need to heat it up before it freezes completely._

Using the special gloves I requested from Shredder, I picked up the cool bottle of gasoline and held it over a Bunsen burner. After a few minutes, it heated up again. I sighed in relief.

"What's taking so long?!" Shredder demanded.

"Well this is how long it takes, so if you don't want it to be longer I suggest you stop bothering me." I commented.

"How long will it take?" Shredder growled.

"It'll take a few minutes to cool down to room temperature." I lied and place the gasoline back on the table.

0000000000

 _Three minutes left and the gasoline is ready._

"Is it finished yet?" Shredder asked.

"No." I started. "It'll take a few more minutes until it's ready."

Shredder just growled at my attitude and left the room.

0000000000

After two minutes of pretending to do work, the time had finally come. I called Shredder over and told him I was finished. He took the gasoline from me and told me to stay put. Shredder walked to the other side of the room and started to pour the gasoline into a pipe, leading to the engine.

 _30 seconds. 29, 28, 27 …_

Shredder walked over to one of the control panels.

 _20, 19, 18, 17 …_

He pressed a few buttons.

 _10, 9, 8, 7 …_

I started to panic. _Hurry up, please._

 _5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Here we go._

I felt myself changing again. My tail grew back and my clothes were replaced with a scarf. Scales covered my skin as I turned green once again. _Move!_

I ran for the door in an attempt to escape.

"Who is that?!" Shredder ordered. "Grab them!" A group of foot soldiers caught up behind me. I put on a burst of speed and bolted through corridor after corridor. Eventually, the number of foot soldiers decreased and I made it to the exit.

Just as I was about to escape, two foot soldiers blocked my path. I looked past them and saw that the door was slowly closing. _What do I do?! What do you do?!_

I ran to a wall, a few meters away from the door, and beckoned the foot soldiers to follow me. And being the complete idiots they are, they took the bait.

Just as they were neared me, I turned around and ran full speed towards the wall; the foot followed after me. At the last minute, I jumped against the wall and used it to push myself backward, sending me back flipping over Shredder's henchmen; they ran straight into the wall.

I updated myself on the door and saw that it was no longer big enough for me to run through. I was tired from all the movement I'd been doing and instead relied on adrenaline to help me escape. I ran forwards and once I was a few feet away from the door, I slid to the ground and pushed myself forwards. I barely made it out before the door slammed shut behind me.

"WOW!" I laughed. "That was awesome!"

0000000000

 _(Back at lair)  
_ "-And then at the last second, I slid under the door and escaped just before I was trapped inside!" I explained.

"Tubuloso dudette, you were awesome!" Michelangelo shouted.

"Nice plan." Leonardo praised.

"Wow Mona, you were … amazing." Raphael nervously said while blushing. I walked over to Raphael, took his hand and kissed him on the cheek. Raphael turned even redder and a look of shock covered his face.

"Aww." Michelangelo said.

"Mona." Donatello started and I turned to face him. "I think I figured out the formula to create a permanent retro-mutagen. Would you like me to make it for you?"

"No." I winked at Raphael. "Because after today … I just realised how boring my life once was."

 **The End**

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **I hoped you liked this one-shot story requested by retro mania. It's the first time I've written a 1987 story so I hope it was good. By the way, I made up Mona's family, I don't know whether she had any siblings. Please favourite and review and I would love for you to let me know what you thought of this story.**_

 _ **Wolfangel33 xx**_

 _ **P.S How cute are Moan Lisa and Raphael.**_


End file.
